


YouTube VS Zombies

by thelividcoffee



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Smosh
Genre: AM - Freeform, AT - Freeform, Adam - Freeform, Best, Burns, Caleb - Freeform, Gen, Geoff - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, I, Ian - Freeform, Jack - Freeform, Joel - Freeform, Jr. - Freeform, Lindsay - Freeform, LuNa - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Miles - Freeform, Ramsey, Ray - Freeform, Tags, Teeth, achievement, anthony - Freeform, baird - Freeform, barbara - Freeform, burnie - Freeform, denecour, dunkelman, eliss, free - Freeform, gavin - Freeform, gus - Freeform, haywood, hecox - Freeform, heyman, jones - Freeform, kerry - Freeform, narvaez, padilla, patillo, pewdiepie - Freeform, rooster - Freeform, ryan - Freeform, shawcross, smosh - Freeform, sorola, the, tuggey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelividcoffee/pseuds/thelividcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youtubers, Rooster Teeth, Smosh, PewDiePie and Marzia are in a world that filled with zombies. The virus started on the 20th of August, 2017. While they fight for their life, they also have to gather materials, and food to survive. While their fighting zombies, they are not the only threat. There are people out there, who cannot trust anybody, and will just kill about who the hell they want to... just to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTube VS Zombies

  _'See you tomorrow at work.'_  the text message said. A text message from Ryan to Gavin. Except, a virus broke loose in the evening of August 20th, 2017.  The virus broke loose at about 1pm, it was unexpected but it happened. There were zombies roaming the earth, and everyone was at work safe and sound.

"Have you heard the news?" Gavin asked.

"No shit, there all fucking out there." Michael pointed out. Ryan walked into the room, and looked at everyone.

"Why? No fucking video recording, what's going on? Something I didn't know? Viewers don't need their entertainment anymore?" Ryan said, because he didn't know about the zombies. He slept in at the Achievement Hunter office.

"Not really, because their kind of all, most likely, dead." Michael replied.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Haven't you heard? There's zombies all out there! It's even on the news." Geoff said.

"No, I slept here all night. I didn't pay attention to the news, or anything. I just slept here." Ryan replied. Ryan opened the window and looked outside. The zombies were everywhere, and he just popped back inside.

"Shit, I didn't notice." Ryan said.

"You don't say." Ray said. Everyone meets in the Rooster Teeth office, and looks at each other.

"Anyone gonna start, fucking talking?" Burnie said.

"Why are we even here?" Matt said.

"Because Caleb's screen-cheating problems, and he needs to get a therapist?" Jack said, stroking his beard, repeatedly.

"The reason why we are all here, is because, we need to talk about the problem outside, and, we need to create barricades to defend ourselves with. We also need weapons, all we have right now, is probably a couple of poles and stuff that we can just ram the zombies with. Jack stop stroking your beard. That's what I think we're here for." Gus explained to everyone.

"What's the problem outside? The zombies? No problem I can just use my skill of being so pro at video games." Caleb said.

"Your not pro, your a fucking screen-cheater." Michael said.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up! Okay? Now, what we need to do right now, is I am going to send a couple of you out there to go get supplies. And if you try hiding, of course I'm going to fucking pick you, because I'm not fucking stupid, okay. Now, Barbara and Lindsay, go get us all snacks, I'm super fucking hungry here. Don't get the crappy ones, if I get the shittiest snacks in history, I will not be fucking happy! Okay! Now, Gus and Matt, go get the hammer from somebodies shed, and get some 2x4s so we can nail them to the windows. Not the door, because then we will never be able to get out. Now Joel and Caleb, go buy us weapons, I don't care what they are, just buy something that we can kill the zombies with. If I don't have at least a sledgehammer, I'm not going to be happy. If you come back with a screwdriver, I am going to kill you, okay? Now, GO!" Burnie explained to everyone, what they were doing. Barbara and Lindsay went to get the snacks by the nearby grocery store. It's in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, so, probably stealing them would be the best case.

"Which ones should we get?" Barbara asked.

"Funyuns or Doritos?" Lindsay asked.

"Get both. We have enough." Barbara said.

"We also need more. We can't just have this." Lindsay said. Someone arrived in the isle, scratch that, two people arrived in the isle.

"All these snacks suck. Maybe we should just get tacos. What do you think? Anthony? Anthony?? Anthony!!?" Ian said, as Anthony was asleep walking.

"Oh, what? Get whatever." Anthony woke up, as Barbara and Lindsay are looking over at them.

"Excuse me!" Barbara yells out to them.

"What?" Ian replies.

"What are you looking for?" Lindsay asked.

"Um... Snacks??" Anthony replied.

"Do you have a group, that you are getting them for?" Barbara asked.

"Uh, yeah. We are the Smosh and Smosh Games channel, we record gaming videos, and just normal videos. Whats it to you?" Ian said.

"We have a group ourselves. We could maybe team up, double our chances of surviving... Just a thought." Lindsay said.

"Why?" Anthony asked.

"Because we can double our chances." Barbara said.

"Why?" Ian said.

"So we can survive..." Lindsay added on.

"Why?" Anthony said.

"So we don't die." Barbara said.

"Why?" Ian said.

"So we can live?" Lindsay ended.

"Okay. Fair enough. I'll gather them, maybe we'll move there. Location?" Anthony said.

"Not too far. Just in Austin, find a building with Rooster Teeth or something, and then, your there." Barbara said.

"Okay then." Ian ended the conversation. Ian and Anthony grabbed the snacks they needed and left the store. Barbara and Lindsay also grabbed the snacks that they thought would be good, and left the store. They also got a couple of boxes of coca cola, sprite and fanta. A while later, Joel and Caleb arrived where Lindsay and Barbara were shopping. They killed all the zombies on the way there, so it was no real problem at all.

"Alright. We got pistols, shotguns, machine guns, snipers, assault rifles and other melee weapons. Probably using them will be the best, because we didn't buy any silencers, well not buy, we didn't steal any silencers." Joel explained, cocking the shotgun. Caleb took the machine gun and looked at Barbara.

"Are you... going to take it?" Caleb asked.

"Ah, yes. Also, we might have another group joining up." Barbara said.

"Talk to someone who actually cares about that. I for one, do not care." Joel said.

"Neither do I. Probably talk to Burnie about it, maybe he will care about it." Caleb added on. They all made sure they were careful on their way back. But there weren't many zombies at the moment. They could kill them, no problem at all.

"I'll take care of this." Joel said, bringing out a pistol.  He aimed at a zombie, but realized he forgot to turn on his laser sight. He aimed at the zombies skull, and shot it, it pierced through and shot the zombie behind him.

"Good shot. Not better than this one though." Caleb said, taking the sniper and taking a shot at sniping a zombie. He aimed it up on a stand, and took a shot. It killed one zombie, and the zombie behind it just stood there.

"That was horrible. Let's get back. Watch your back on your way there." Joel said, as all of them starting heading back to the office, killing off the zombies on their way there. There wasn't many, so it wasn't too hard. They eventually got there... eventually.

"That trip was horrible!" Caleb said.

"Didn't get horrible snacks, did'ya?" Burnie asked.

"I don't know what you define as 'horrible'." Barbara said.

"What I define as horrible is shit, literal horse shit." Burnie replied.

"That is not pleasant." Lindsay added.

"Okay, so Funyuns and Doritos, and a bunch of others that I can't be bothered saying the name of right now! Good, also you got the Coca Cola and the other drinks, without me even telling you, so that's also good." Burnie said.

"We might have another group joining us." Barbara said, as a knock on the door was heard.

"Is that them?" Burnie asked.

"Yes..." Barbara said, as she opened the door.

"Just what we needed! I think." Burnie said. Burnie invited Ian, Anthony, Lasercorn, Jovenshire, Mari and Sohinki inside.

"Welcome in. If you brought snacks in, put them in that pile of Funyuns and stuff. Drinks, put them in the fridge or freezer. Where they currently are, is the fridge, so put them in the fridge." Burnie explained, as they put their stuff in the specific area. 

"Nice crib." Lasercorn said.

"Crib?" Sohinki said.

"Yeah, it's like... a base, for survival." Lasercorn replied.

"A base for survival, that is.... weird." Sohinki said.

"Be quiet. I'm eating." Burnie said.

"Already? Aren't we saving the food?" Mari asked.

"No, I was hungry, that's why I sent them to get the food in the first place... god." Burnie said. Mari went outside to get some air, and she found a dead corpse with a diary on it. She picked it up and read it, it read out.

_'Diary Entry #477  
_ _This is the 477th Entry. If you have been following along, you would have known that I got a bionic replacement for my arm. I stuffed this particular diary into a dead corpse's pocket, by the Rooster Teeth office. Probably half of the members of Rooster Teeth, aren't there and are chilling at home and surviving their lives. Or, they're all not there, but this is where I decided to put it. The fact that I've been writing this for 477 days, is insane. Except, today, is different. A virus broke loose, I got my bionic replacement, why? Because my arm was crushed by a falling car, and, yeah, I had to replace it. If you haven't been reading that's basically what happened. I am unstoppable for this virus, and will probably survive a very long time. My bionic arm replacement, and my titanium feet replacements, it's perfect. Anyway, that's what happened this time. If you have read this page, then rip it up, I will come back in a day to see if it's ripped up. I'll see you at the front door... maybe.'_

"That was...  the weirdest diary piece I've ever read. I'm just gonna rip it up..." Mari said. She went back inside and looked around. She couldn't seem to find anyone, she looked everywhere, but they all seem to have left. But turns out, they were just in the central room, so Mari felt stupid.

"Where were you?" Barbara said.

"Found this diary message outside, I was... reading it." Mari replied.

"Why were you reading it?" Barbara said.

"I actually have no idea." Mari said.

"Did you rip it up?" Barbara said.

"Why would you ask that?" Mari asked.

"Because, when you see a diary message in a situation like this, you normally just rip it up, so the person that wrote it, knows that you read it, you know what I'm saying, right?" Barbara explained.

"Yes... I did rip it up." Mari replied.

"Good then, no problem." Barbara said. Burnie was standing on the table, getting ready to make a speech. But the thing is, there was no megaphone that he could use, so he just yelled it out.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! We need to gear up for survival, the guns that Joel and Caleb got, already ran out of ammo, and they didn't 'think' to buy any ammo. We still have the melee weapons they got us, but fuck me, who would want to use melee weapons in a situation like this?" Burnie explained.

"Me." Jovenshire said.

"Who cares. Anyway, this time Joel and Caleb, you are going to have to go back, get us more guns, AND AMMO! And also, get silencers for each type of gun. I don't want to be running around careless with a assault rifle in my hand and nobody at my back to protect me. As I was saying, more ammo, more silencers, more guns equals power. Okay, chop, chop, Joel and Caleb, fuck off and get the weapons." Burnie finished his explanation.


End file.
